fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Present Not Accounted For
Present Not Accounted For is episode 5a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Yo *Mr. Mufflin *Janitor Poopatine *Classmates *Fankylechum *Man-Arctica *Agent Johnson Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle, Fankylechum Dyana Liu as Yo Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Man-Arctica, Agent Johnson Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine Plot Fanboy wakes up one morning to find an excited Chum Chum leaning into his face! He wonders what's going on, then Chum Chum jumps around happily, telling Fanboy today is his birthday! But Fanboy forgot the big day and pretends he didn't forget so he wouldn't upset his friend. After Chum Chum leaves, Fanboy blames his alarm clock for not reminding him about the big day. But when the boys get to school, they're greeted by a celebrating group of classmates, they have set up a private party for Chum Chum! Fanboy wonders what to get for his friend. Lupe tells him she made a sun with Chum Chum's face on it, Yo got rocket boots disguised as gift boxes, and Fankylechum made a mecharex. Fanboy decided to distract Chum Chum with a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, but winds up pinning his butt instead. Then, Kyle arrives to preform a magic show for Chum Chum, and everyone is amused. Fanboy, however, decided to skip the magic show and find a gift. He finds flowers, but was interuppted by Chuggy, who baked a cake with Man-Arctica in it. Man-Arctica reads a poem by Chuggy (which mostly reads "Wah"), but Fanboy says they can't open presents without having ice cream, too. However, Fankylechum's mecharex gift is also a frozen yogurt despenser, leaving Fanboy mad. He then runs into Janitor Poopatine, who shows him his collection of "junk gifts", but is then arrested by Agent Johnson. Fanboy then finds a breifcase among the latter, then decides to use it as a gift. He runs back to the party, and was about to give it to Chum Chum when Agent Johnson comes in and takes it, and he gives another to Chum Chum. An upset Fanboy finally decided to bite the bullet and tell Chum Chum that he forgot his birthday and couldn't get a gift. But to his surprise, he did! Chum Chum tells﻿ Fanboy his gift was spending the whole day with him, the gift he gives him every year. Everyone is happy, Fanboy, too. The episode ends with Fanboy and Chum Chum watching the "Chumsun" set together. Songs *''Birthday Cheer'' *''Speech Sequence'' Gallery Main arcticle: Gallery: Present Not Accounted For﻿ Trivia/Goofs *Chum Chum turns 10 years old in this episode. *First season 2 appearance of and Yo, Agent Johnson and Janitor Poopatine. *The episode's title is a spoof on the phrase "present and accounted for". *Kyle is heard cheering "Happy Birthday, Chum Chum!" in the crowd, but he is not here yet. *When Kyle arrives to perform his magic show, he does not have a party hat. When Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet, Kyle is wearing a party hat. *Chuggy is wearing a chef's hat when he gives Chum Chum the birthday cake with Man-Arctica in it, but for most of the episode he is wearing a party hat. *Just before Kyle starts his magic show, Chum Chum says, "I didn't know you did magic", which is a reference to the pilot episode. *For the entire scene with the birthday cake, Lupe is wearing one party hat instead of three. *When Fanboy tells everyone they can't open presents yet, Kyle is not wearing his cape. This is the second time overall in the series he has been seen without his cape. The first was in "Night Morning". *Fanboy is the only kid at the party to not wear a party hat (not counting Chum Chum wearing his crown). *Before Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum comes in without his crown on. When the camera zooms out to view the classroom and the lights go out while Kyle begins his speech, Chum Chum is wearing his crown again. *There are several goofs during the flashback montage: *#While Chum Chum was singing the birthday cheer, Fanboy looks scared, but when he was actually doing it earlier Fanboy was smiling. *#When Chum Chum pins Fanboy's butt, they are next to the door, but when he did it earlier they are by the teacher's desk. *#During the Man-Arctica flashback, no students or presents were seen. Also, Man-Arctica never stepped on Fanboy. *#Chum Chum said that he and Fanboy opened presents together, but Fanboy never opened any presents in the episode. *The music cue during Kyle's speech sequence is similer to Fanboy's nightmare from "The Tell-Tale Toy". *In the first season, the party hats were pink with yellow polka dots and pink pom poms. In this episode, the party hats are also now blue with multicolored polka dots and pink pom poms. *Michael and Cheech aren't wearing their party hats when they set up their gifts for Chum Chum. *Chuggy's birthday cake is white when he brings it in, but turns blue when Man-Arctica arrives. When Fanboy brings his breifcase gift, the cake is white again. *If you look closley at the title card, there are several other students besides the known ones. They will appear later in the season. *Kyle mysterously vanishes after Chum Chum talks about the things Fanboy did with him. *The snow background of Kyle's speech is similer to the Frosty Mart roof's winter wilderness from "Fan vs. Wild". *Starting this episode, everyone is interested in Kyle's magic. *Fanboy breaks the fourth wall by grabbing an invisable rod near the camera while looking for a present. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2